Snack Time (Tommy's Clues (Gaven love's animals 2004 Style))/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Snack Time (Tommy's Clues (Gaven love's animals 2004 Style)). *(Tommy's Clues (Gaven love's animals 2004 Style) Logo/Camera Zooms Up) *(Book opens) *D.W.: Hi, Out There!, It's Me, D.W.!, Have You Seen Tommy?, My Best Friend? *Children: There He Is! *Tommy: Hello! *D.W.: Oh!, Come On In! *Tommy: Follow Me! *(Tommy enters the door) *(Door opens) *D.W.: Hi!, Come On In!, We're So Glad You're Here! *(D.W. walks) *D.W.: It's Almost Snack Time!, Tommy?, Tommy?, Did You See Tommy? *Child: Right There!, Under The Table! *D.W.: Oh!, Under The Table! *Tommy: Ta-Dah! *D.W.: Aha!, (Laughs) *Tommy: You Found Me! *D.W.: Tommy!, What are You Up To? *Tommy: Ready for A Snack! *D.W.: Come On!, It's Just About Snack Time!, and We're Having Graham Crackers! *Tommy: Ooh!, Graham Crackers! *D.W.: I Have Everything Ready for Snack!, We Have Graham Crackers, We Have Plates, We Have Napkins, We... *Tommy: No, D.W.! *D.W.: No?, We Don't Have Anything Ready for Snack? *Tommy: No! *D.W.: Well, What Else Do You Want With Your Snack, Tommy? *Tommy: Well, D.W., You're Gonna Have to Play Tommy's Clues to Figure This Out! *(Tommy stamps his handprint) *D.W.: Oh!, Okay!, We'll Play Tommy's Clues!, That's A Great Idea!, I Love Tommy's Clues! *(Song Starts) *D.W.: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Tommy's Clues, Cause That's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *D.W.: You're Ready?, Let's Go!, Whoops!, (Laughs), I Forgot!, We Should Probably Clean This Up, First! *(D.W. wipes the handprint with a napkin) *D.W.: Now Remember!, Tommy's Handprints Will Be On The Clues!, Tommy's Clues!, Hey!, You Know What We Need for Tommy's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Children: Notebook! *D.W.: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *Max: Tommy's Clues!, I'm So Excited! *D.W.: Ooh!, Here It Is!, You Know?, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Figuring Out What Tommy Wants With His Snack!, Will You Help Me?, You Will?, Great! *(Song Starts) *D.W.: (Singing) We Gotta Find A Handprint!, That's The First Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, and Now What Do We Do? *D.W. and Tommy: (Singing) Tommy's Clues, Tommy's Clues! *Children: Tommy's Clues! *D.W.: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Handprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, Now What Do We Do? *D.W. and Tommy: (Singing) Tommy's Clues, Tommy's Clues! *Children: Tommy's Clues! *D.W.: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Handprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, and Well, You Know What to Do! *D.W. and Tommy: (Singing) Tommy's Clues, Tommy's Clues! *Children: Tommy's Clues! *D.W.: (Singing) When We Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Tommy: (Singing) Think... *D.W.: (Singing) Think!, Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Tommy jumps into the screen) *D.W.: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *D.W.: Come On! *(Song Starts) *D.W.: (Singing) We Are Looking for Tommy's Clues, We Are Looking for Tommy's Clues, We Are Looking for Tommy's Clues, Wonder Where They Are. Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *D.W.: Oh!, Oh!, Did You See A Clue?, Where?, Where's The Clue?, I Can't Find The Clue! *Child: Right There! *D.W.: Oh!, Oh!, The Clue!, Aha!, You Know How You Can Tell It's A Clue?, It's Got Tommy's Handprints on It!, It's Our First... *D.W. and Children: Tommy's Clues! *D.W.: Now What Do We Do? *Children: Notebook! *D.W.: Yeah!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy..., Notebook!, Okay!, A Big Circle, Lines for The Sides, A Line at The Bottom, and Two Lines!, and We Have A Cup. Well, You Can't Eat A Cup for A Snack!, (Laughs), Hey!, Do You Think Tommy Wants to Put Something in The Cup?, Yeah!, So I Think We Need to Look for More Tommy's Clues So We Can Figure Out What He Wants With His Snack!, Come On!, Tommy?, Tommy? *(Tommy winks) Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2020 Category:Transcripts